


Dance Dance Dance

by tinyangl



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyangl/pseuds/tinyangl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We set the wrong course and headed due north. That's where we went wrong." ~ The Hush Sound, Where We Went Wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Dance Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonpaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpaan/gifts).



> Started out as a drabble for cynicalism's [wish list](http://cynicalism.livejournal.com/161381.html) and then was expanded on. (At one section, think of [this picture](http://bp1.blogger.com/_8LVRcVdnIx0/RtKQqzBmeMI/AAAAAAAAAE8/0DflJuOOkr8/s1600-h/PINKY_10-07_02.jpg) for Erika. Credit to [Erika's fansite](http://erika-fantasy.blogspot.com) for the scan.) (Originally posted [here](http://korette-destiny.livejournal.com/29710.html).)

She didn't like Ryo very much, but still, she managed to get herself dragged to a Johnny's party of all parties. Erika _never_ got dragged. But at the prospect of free booze and loud music and lots of dancing, she couldn't resist. At least, _these_ boys would know how to move their hips. And they were all gay, so she knew that nobody would actually catch her eye or vice versa. Either ways, she managed to cram into Ryo's abnormally small apartment (to go with the boy, maybe?) and made a bee-line for the bar he had set up.

The party wasn't anything spectacular, but Erika was just glad she didn't have to "entertain" anyone like she had to for those parties she was sent to by her company. There wasn't any pretending she was the _amazing_ idol she was supposed to be. Here, she could blend into the crowd (since half these boys looked like females anyway).

There was nothing interesting though, she noted when she leant against a wall, sipping something fruity, but filled to the brim of alcohol. There was a stupid circle in the middle of the "dance floor" - really, Ryo's living room cleared out of most of the furniture - and some even stupider boy dancing in the middle, hand tangled in his own hair with his chin tilted upward and tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. Another hand was at his hips as he _rolled_ to the music. There was loud hooting at the spectacle, and Erika rolled her eyes in disgust.

Tossing the drink into the nearest bag (hopefully that had been a trash bag), she pushed her way into the crowd and made her way into the center, where she shoved the male lightly, getting his attention. Erika knew that face well enough.

Their eyes met and Erika quirked one of the corners of her lips. _I can do you one better._

Pressing a hand against Jin's chest, she started to dance to the music. It wasn't anything special, but it was all of her just rocking to music, head thrown back and her hips moving to the beat. She hadn't expected Jin to retaliate, which he _did_ , and she knew it'd been the right decision to come to the party with just _one_ hip roll.

They spent that one song, just grinding against each other, tensions high and rapidly beating hearts. "It's not that simple," Jin whispered after one song.

Erika started, before pushing him away lightly. Their eyes met again. "I don't know-"

Jin shook his head with a grin, easy-going as ever. "You always were a bad liar, Princess."

"Don't call me that so nonchalantly," Erika snapped. "I don't know you."

Jin's eyes softened, something Erika had seen before but always surprised her. "Maybe," he responded easily. "But at least we're good dance partners."

\--

Just another boy. Just another girl. 

Just another boy and girl in a club, rocking to the beat of some loud and obnoxious song from the speakers. (Or that's how Erika described it anyway. Jin, on the other hand, would say that it was an awesome song and really telling, especially since it'd been his group's "Real Face.") 

It wasn't anything magical - they didn't meet across the bar, eyes holding a conversation that couldn't be interpreted into words. They'd _both_ been dancing with other people to boot. So it was just a chance meeting, a strange twisted move that brought the two together, near the middle of the dance floor and dancing with their hearts on their sleeves. 

Nothing happened that night. They danced a few songs together, maybe even contemplated exchanging names - the darkness and barely flickering lights shrouded their identities. But thinking it doesn't mean acting on it. And neither acted.

\--

It was only by chance (Jin didn't believe in things like that though) that they ran into each other in another club. Jin recognized her solely by her moves, the same breathy voice hovering near his ear, same silky hair that he sunk his fingers through. (And unadmitingly, the same ass that he'd groped about twice the last time, three times this one before she smacked him away.) But this time, he got a better look at her face and realized just who his dance partner is.

"Sawajiri Erika," he managed to say. She jerked away from him, eyes smoldering. 

"Shame," she sighed, already pushing through the crowd towards an exit. "And you had been such a good dance partner." Jin followed, catching almost none of her words other than the first and the last. A burst of wind hit him as soon as Jin stepped outside the club door. Which was then followed by Erika's bag swinging towards him. Jin stepped backwards, eyes wide; his back hit the door, but no impact came from the bag. "Are you _following_ me?!"

Jin scoffed, hands flat against the door as he gauged her reaction. "Why would I waste my time doing something like that?"

Erika pulled back, looking just as suspicious as before, but she put her bag down. She crossed her arms instead. "So what are you doing?"

"You're Sawajiri Erika, aren't you?" Jin asked, pushing away from the door to stand directly in front of her, a playful smirk on his lips.

"What, are you some creepy stalker fan?" Erika raised an eyebrow.

Jin rolled his eyes, bending at the waist to meet her eyes. "Do I look the type?" He was barely an inch away from her, the curve of his lips only got wider.

"Do you look like a stalker?" Erika eyed Jin before snorting. "Yes, you do. So I'm going to leave, and you shouldn't follow." She turned on her heel, heading straight for her car.

Jin stayed where he was, but the grin never left. "You still haven't answered my question. You _are_ Sawajiri Erika, aren't you?"

Erika glanced at him over her shoulder, mildly annoyed at the cocky look on his face. "And what are you going to do with _that_ information? Tell the press that idol princess goes clubbing?"

"No," Jin responded easily. "Just wanna put a name to a face. Or in this case, body."

Erika turned full around, only to find Jin standing directly behind her. "You know, you're taking the creepy comment too far," she growled.

Jin raised his hands up. "I'm not going to do anything. Just a yes or a no."

"Then it's a no."

"Then I believe you," Jin murmured, stepping backwards. "See you around, idol princess." He spun on his heel, heading straight back into the club. 

Before he could step fully through the door, Erika yelled out. "Don't call me that!" The door slammed shut and Erika sighed loudly, resting against her car. That crossed off another club she couldn't go back to.

\-- 

Jin had only been planning on bothering Ryo as he waited for some television promotion - for the 1 Litre of Tears Special, he found out later - so when he saw Erika near Ryo, he started suddenly, narrowly avoiding tripping on his own feet. Thankfully, neither noticed and Jin was able to regain his composure enough to face either of them. He rapped on the door lightly, fixing a smirk on his face. "Knock, knock. Hope I'm not disturbing."

Ryo was the first to see him as his face dropped from a smile to a grimace. Erika, however, was the first to really react. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she snapped, jumping to her feet. "How'd you even find me?"

Jin raised an eyebrow, but before he could even retort, Ryo beat him to the punch. "You guys know each other?" He stood up beside Erika, head turning from Jin to Erika and then back. 

Erika blinked, confused. "Wait, you know him?"

Jin snorted. "I thought you hadn't recognized me then, but this is kinda silly."

"Wait," Ryo laughed, looking straight at Jin. "A girl in Japan that _doesn't_ know you intimately? Color me surprised."

"She knows my body pretty well," Jin sneered, this time meeting Erika's scrutinizing gaze. 

It took a couple more seconds, but realization started to cloud her eyes, and Jin's mind cried, "Finally." 

"Holy fuck. Akanishi Jin?!" Erika exclaimed loudly.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Say that louder, Sawajiri. I'm sure the reporters next door haven't heard that Jin's here."

Erika only threw him a dirty look while Jin laughed, shutting the door behind him. "What are you two doing together anyway?" Jin asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking more how you two know each other?" Ryo asked, raised eyebrow.

"And if the answer was none of your business?" Jin retorted just as Erika scoffed a "None of your business."

There's a long pause as Jin and Erika exchanged looks - Jin's was one of amusement, Erika's of horror. Ryo, on the other hand, couldn't stop his laughter. "Shut up," Erika growled, taking her seat again. But not before elbowing Ryo harshly. Ryo only laughed harder, shaking his head before joining her.

"Maybe you should sit down too, Akanishi," Ryo suggested when he could finally get his breath back, jerking his head towards the empty couch beside theirs. 

Jin shrugged. "Sure. Gotta spend the time somehow."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ryo asked, frown on his lips. "Aren't you supposed to be laying low until you're "announced" back?" 

"I _am_ laying low. With both you and Sawajiri together, nobody'll notice me," Jin said smoothly.

Ryo snorted. "With all that fat, I'm pretty sure you're noticeable." Jin chucked a near-by pillow at Ryo's head. He missed.

Erika stood up, eyes furious. "I'll just leave you two lovers alone then. I don't think I'm needed."

"A female with two Johnny's boys and you want to leave?" Jin said aghast. "I don't think I've heard of such a thing."

"Well, then, you'll have to learn I'm not easy like those girls," Erika snapped, hand already on the doorknob. 

"I think I already know."

Erika turned around, meeting Jin's eyes - they were cocky, much like the air around Jin period. She _hated_ that. Erika huffed loudly, before turning on her heel and promptly walking out of the room. Before she closed the door fully, she heard Jin snark at Ryo. "You must have balls of _steel_ to deal with her all the time." Erika slammed the door behind her angrily.

\--

They met again at a club months later - it was by chance, as every other meeting was, but this time, it was Erika that caught sight of Jin first. She didn't leave immediately, didn't even think of it at all when she saw his head low, chin propped against some girl's shoulder and his hands firmly on her waist. Erika blinked; the lights blurred her vision for a while, but he still appeared clear in her eyesight. The girl's back was to him, their heads looking away, but her head titled and she caught Jin's eye. He ground harder against her back and Erika had to swallow back her surprising bout of rage.

Instead, she threw back her shot and then pushed through the crowd, her eyes never leaving the two on the floor.

Erika was only about two people away before Jin lifted his head, dark chocolate brown eyes meeting her own black ones. Erika could see the smile slowly growing on his face, but she pushed away her nerves and instead stepped forward. Jin's grip on the girl loosened, and he started to straighten, his eyes never leaving Erika's.

It took two seconds for Erika to decide to shove the pretty girl, who yelped angrily, and step into Jin's space. His hands immediately went to her waist, and she started to rock her hips - side to side. Her skin tingled as Jin started to follow her lead, moving slowly, at _her_ pace. His grip got firmer, her shirt shifted and the feel of his rough skin against hers nearly made her shiver, but Erika refused to back down. She shifted her position, her back flat against his front.

Jin chuckled softly in her ear, before he pushed her hair from one side to the other, his chin resting comfortably on her shoulder. "Came to play tonight, I see," he murmured.

Erika could feel his breath against her collarbone and she thought this might not have helped matters any bit. His fingers slid against the top of her jeans, entwining near her stomach - embracing her from behind. They hadn't stopped moving though - their bodies rocked although neither were really paying attention to the music any more.

"I play every night," Erika retorted. "You're just not there."

"Can't I be?" Jin asked smoothly. His head dropped slightly, lips barely brushing against her skin, his hair tickling her jawline.

Erika laughed. "Only if I deem you worthy."

"What's one gotta do to impress the princess?" 

Erika tilted her head back, moving enough so their eyes met. "Only she knows." Jin's fingers loosen against her stomach, giving her enough space to move away from him. A few steps forward and Erika looked over her shoulder only to see Jin staring at her, nothing else. She turned away and continued out of the club. He didn't follow.

She crossed that club off her list.

\--

Their next meeting was at a club, only a few weeks after their last - it was shorter, less time for her to get the feel of him off her skin, less time for her to forget, less time for her to remember how to act around him. This time, they saw each other at the same time. For a long while there (or maybe just, five seconds - time was different around him), Erika didn't think they moved. All they did was stare at each other, waiting - anticipating - the next move. It was only because someone had shoved her from behind that she started moving forward. Right towards him.

Jin didn't take a single step.

His hands were at her waist as he pulled her closer, his eyes capturing hers in its gaze and trying to find answers that he couldn't otherwise find. "Princess," Jin purred into her ear.

Erika licked at her lips. "Does that make you my servant?"

Jin's laugh was rich, ringing through her body. "Depends."

"Depends?" Erika echoed, her eyes shutting as she rested her head against Jin's shoulder. They were moving slower than the music called for, than any club called for. But it was as it always was with them - everything ignored, all that was understood was trying to read the other person. 

"Depends." Jin pulled back, eyes dark - lustful, a look Erika was familiar with (if not with Jin, but with other people) and Erika stared him down. Her head shifted before it even registered and his lips slid against her own - dry and chapped, completely opposite of her own glossy red lips. Her fingers found themselves tangled inside his mildly curly locks - a little damp, but not too much. Erika reached up, arching her back and seeking for more, just a _little_ bit more. His hand rested firmly at the crook of her back, steady as Jin pulled her closer to him. 

When they broke apart, Erika was more than a little breathless, her head spinning as suddenly the music seemed to magnify itself ten times over. Jin stared down at her, lips swollen and eyes just as wanting as they were a second ago - and it almost made Erika want a repeat. But she held firm, and exhaled. "This was nothing but lust, Akanishi."

Jin's eyes twinkled at her words and he leant forward, forehead against hers. "Don't I know it," he breathed. His hand never moved from around her waist and Erika didn't know if she wanted it to. There was something manly about his grasp - it felt strangely comforting, protective, _something_.

"Nothing more, nothing less," Erika stated as steady as she could. Her throat was catching and her lips were starting to tingle as she felt Jin _breathing_ on her.

"Princess says, Princess gets." That said, Jin swooped in for another kiss and Erika willingly went along for the ride.

\--

She went back to the same club two weeks after that night, the same one. 

Jin wasn't there. 

Erika promptly left, heading to a _better_ club. One to her liking.

\--

She took another chance about another week after last time, going to the same club three times. "For fuck's sake," she scolded herself when she stood in front of the door, before walking inside.

Again, Jin wasn't there.

Erika finally crossed that club off her list.

\--

They didn't do anything in particular for them to meet up again. He had a shoot for Duet; she had a shoot for some other magazine (promoting for some stupid project or another). It just so happened that they were right after one another.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Erika greeted snidely as Jin walked onto the set. She was getting her make-up touched up on, almost finishing up her shoot. Jin stared obviously, and Erika hated the familiar look of lust that flashed through his eyes at that moment, so she tipped the top of her fedora down, just enough so she wouldn't have to see his eyes - or really, his face period. There was a chuckle before Jin bent at the waist, his head in front of hers. 

"You look nice, Sawajiri," he complimented, looking her up and down.

Erika resisted from licking her lips - he was doing that enough for the two of them - as she looked him up and down. He wasn't wearing anything fancy - plaid vest with a white shirt, jeans - apparently his shoot was casual wear, as opposed to her long-sleeved buttoned-down white shirt and gray pinstripe pants shoot. "You look... plain, Akanishi."

"You're still staring though." Jin smirked. "See anything you like?"

"I've seen enough, thanks," Erika snapped before stepping down from her stool and heading to the golden couch she was to sit at. 

Promptly settling herself, the photographer sighed. "We ready to get this done, Sawajiri-san?" Erika's eye caught Jin who was watching her intently, standing behind her photographer, and her heart pounded at the thought of doing this shoot with _his_ eyes just watching her, his gaze intense. Her gaze dropped to the camera, her head leaning against a propped fist. Her lips fell only a _little_ open and she put on her own "intense" gaze - eyes determined, affixed on what she was looking at. She heard the photographer compliment her, telling her not to move and Erika couldn't think of even doing such a thing. She was still just staring into the camera lens, but all she could see was the sight of Jin - her mind remembered just how their skins slid against one another, her nails digging into his thigh, her lips tingling- 

"We're done!" Erika sucked in her breath, then exhaled as she got up, promptly removing the fedora. She walked towards Jin, but right past him as she headed for her dressing room. 

Jin grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her towards him. "I should be out in 20," he murmured into her ear. 

Erika scoffed, yanking her arm out of his grasp. "Why should I care?"

"Because I can make it worth your while?"

"Say that to all the girls?" 

Jin grabbed the fedora out of her hand, placing it on top of his head. It was a bit smaller on his head, so he tilted it to the side, grinning at her with an arrogant smile that she was used to seeing on his face. "Only the ones that I need to impress."

Erika rolled her eyes just as someone called Jin's name. "They're calling for you."

"I know," Jin said, handing her back the fedora. "20 minutes, okay?" She watched him turn around and jog over to the rest of his group members, one of them - the one who was nearly bald - elbowed Jin and looked straight at her with a grin, one that hinted that he knew exactly what their relationship may be. Jin laughed loudly before shoving him and shaking his head. 

Erika scoffed to nobody in particular before turning on her heel and walking towards where she'd been headed all along. In the confines of her dressing room, Erika relaxed on the couch, eyes shut. She threw the fedora onto the nearest surface before sighing. 

20 minutes passed and Erika's hand was already on the doorknob, but it turned before she could turn it herself. She stepped back in time to miss the door as it swung open, Jin standing right behind it. One of his eyebrows went up and Erika swallowed, wondering if she'd made the right decision. 

"A little surprised," Jin commented, stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"It was because you'd asked so _nicely_ ," Erika said sarcastically. 

Jin walked forward, just as Erika stepped back, trying to keep her distance. "So why stay?"

"Who said I stayed for you? I was on my way out."

"Right when I'd said I should be coming?" Jin grinned - cocky, _again_ \- did he not have any other emotion?

Erika shrugged, licking her lips like it was a nervous twitch. "You got lucky."

"I did last time." Jin pinned her against the wall. "Will it happen again?" His hands were comfortably at her sides, keeping her where she stood. 

"Ask _nicely_. We'll see." Erika smirked.

Jin tilted his head to the side, one of his hands moving up to brush her hair out of her face, and tucking it behind her ear. He leant in, brushing his lips right beside her left ear and whispered, "Please?" One of his hands was already slipping inside her shirt, his fingers dragging along her skin, and Erika arched her back, leaning into his touch.

"As though you don't already know the answer." Erika closed her eyes and just _felt_.

\--

Erika knew it was a bad idea to give Jin her private number. Yet, she did it anyway - even if it _had_ taken a while for him to convince her. "I'm not your booty call number, Akanishi," Erika snapped when he asked if she could come over.

"Well, I hope I'm yours," Jin leered (Erika thought it spoke volumes that she could even tell when he was leering just by the sound of his voice) through the phone.

Erika scoffed. "I have other ways of satisfying those needs." She shifted on the couch, lying on her side so she could get a good view of the television - its volume was low, but the pictures still helped to distract her from analyzing Jin's voice. Her hair was splayed against the pillow, pushed up so none of it could tickle the back of her neck.

"Is your hand your best friend too?" Jin asked. Erika could just _see_ the grin on his face.

"A girl doesn't kiss or tell. What makes you think I'll tell you that?" 

"Predictably, a guy has to try. Maybe you would've been the open type." 

There was a long pause, before Erika growled. "Don't even continue that thought, Akanishi."

Jin laughed over the line - hearty and alive. Erika's heart skipped a beat. "I wasn't gonna say a thing."

"Ugh." Erika rolled her eyes, her eye catching the sight of Hey! Hey! Hey! starting up and Jin's face came on screen. Erika sat up abruptly. "Is your pointless banter over with?" She asked, her eyes never leaving his figure on screen - even with that hideous black and white over-sized sweater he had on. 

"Awww, Sawajiri, already anxious to get rid of me?" Jin whined over the phone. They were starting to perform on screen and even though Erika had turned down the volume, she could still hear Jin's voice - and not just through the phone.

"Always," she said, distracted. "Bye, Akanishi." She shut the phone before he got another word in and all Erika could do was stare as Jin rocked to the music - the rest of the members somewhere else on the screen, none of her concern. She sighed loudly, falling back against the couch and tucking in her legs. She was letting him get into her head a lot more than she wanted.

\--

She thought he had to be branding his name onto her skin - it was the only way she could explain how her head was suddenly always filled with thoughts of him. Like right now, as he dragged his hand up her thigh, his nails tracing a line into her skin. He kissed his way down from her forehead, to her lips, down her throat and stopping right above her collarbone. She arched into his touch, feeling, _wanting_.

Erika's mind went completely blank whenever she was with him. All that mattered was the feel of his skin, his lips, his hands, his hair. Everything and anything she could get her hands on. That was all she needed.

She pressed her hands against his shoulders, pushing him back enough for their eyes to meet. They overpowered her own gaze and Erika felt herself falling. 

She always did lose herself when she was with Jin.

\--

"Akanishi, what are you bothering me with today?" Erika greeted as soon as she saw who was calling.

Jin chuckled on the other line. "Why Sawajiri, I didn't realize you were waiting on me."

"I don't. I've just come to expect you calling me for some inane reason. Don't you have friends to pester for these kinds of things?" Erika leaned back against the couch, her head dangling on the arm rest - seeing the world upside-down.

"Yeah, but they're not as hot as you. Plus, they're not as fun as you when you come over." Jin laughed again. "Speaking of..." He trailed off as Erika rolled her eyes.

"Haven't I made myself clear enough? I'm not your booty call."

"Well, last time was-"

Erika interrupted, gritting through her teeth. "Last time was a fluke. I was upset and needed-" She paused before shaking her head. "It was nothing. Lapse of _sanity_ was all, Akanishi. Don't read too much into it."

There was a long pause on Jin's side before he spoke again. "Why can't I? Why can't I listen like a friend would?" he asked, mildly soft - something that sent shivers down Erika's back.

She sat up properly, tucking her legs in and holding them close to her chest. "You're _not_ a friend, Akanishi."

"I am a _type_ of friend," Jin retorted.

Erika rolled her eyes again. "That's not how it-"

"Can't we change it?"

"...What are you doing, Akanishi?" Erika responded, trying to make heads and tails of what he was saying. "Why do you wanna change what we are? No strings attached. What Princess says, Princess gets." Her breathing was starting to quicken and her mind was swimming with images of Jin, the feel of Jin and her together. They were bombarding her, making it hard for her to think.

"The servant can't always follow the Princess' wishes. Not when he has feelings of his own." Jin sounded solemn - a lot sadder than Erika ever remembered him sounding. "Forget it, Sawajiri. I should've known that this was pointless." There was a dial-tone on the other side of the line before she knew it and Erika had the urge to chuck her phone at something, anything.

Instead, she called him back, growling as she listened to the ring. He picked up on the fifth ring. "What?" Jin snapped.

"You don't get to hang up," Erika hissed. "I do." She promptly shut her phone, stuffing it underneath some pillows before collapsing back onto the couch. Her hand over her face as she listened to the muffled sound of Jin's ring tone - Yorokobi no Uta, something he'd programmed into it - play over and over again.

She didn't pick up. Jin stopped calling after that night.

\--

Erika had expected _some_ sort of punishment for the mess that was the Closed Note promotion. She hadn't expected it to come three months later though. "You're going to London for half a year," her management told her as she stood in their office, after getting a strict reprimand and re-learning _just_ how an idol is supposed to act.

All Erika could do was stand and nod; she had done enough as it was. So she just listened, and didn't listen all at the same time. _Smile and nod,_ Jin had once told her when they'd somehow gotten to the topic of his company. _Arguing is over-rated._

_You say that like I never do it,_ Erika had retorted back which had elicited a laugh from Jin. 

_Maybe that should tell you something._ Jin had grinned cockily back at her which only made her shove him for it. He nearly fell off the bed.

_Oh please, you like me this way. All fiery and hot._

Jin cocked his head to the side and shrugged. _Definitely hot._ Erika had shoved him again, and that time, he _had_ fallen out of the bed. She burst into laughter before Jin growled and tackled her back into the bed.

There was a pang of something in her heart and Erika shook it off. Her management gave her strict nod before Erika gave them her best smile. For the first time in the past three weeks, Erika could say that she missed Jin.

She was set to leave a week later.

\--

It came out of the blue, two weeks into her stay in London. She had started to become accustomed to life there - awkward English aside - so the sight of Jin's name appearing on her cell phone threw her for a loop. Erika stood at her doorway, about ready to leave. Her hand had even been on the doorknob, the other hand holding her keys. After she saw it, she froze, lips suddenly dry and her eyes just glued the screen of her cell phone.

Five rings later, the phone stopped vibrating and Erika wondered vaguely if she should've answered that.

A moment later, the phone beeped, indicating a voice mail which Erika immediately checked, almost forgetting her own password as she did so. 

"Ah, Sawajiri." Jin's voice came in loud and clear - slightly shaky, but clear. "Left without notice, didn't you." There's a chuckle, but Erika wasn't sure if he was sincere. It'd been too long. "I heard you're in London - well, I think everyone heard really." Another pause as Jin took a breath. "I'm sure you'll do great," he said - in _English_ , Erika noted as her heart pounded faster. "You'll do your best your work." There's another pause before Jin hung up and Erika stared at her phone again, finger hovering over her delete button before forgoing it and saving the message.

She smiled as her hand made quick work of the locks and stepping out the door. Erika vowed that if ever she saw Jin again, she would promptly make fun of his English.

\--

She hadn't even been back for two days before she'd gotten a call from Nishikido Ryo of all people. "How did you even-" Erika started after Ryo had started the conversation with a "You're back in Japan, right?"

"Never mind that," Ryo said with the tone of waving it off with his hand.

Erika snorted. " _You_ certainly don't change."

"Neither do you. Still prickly, I see."

"Like the company could hiatus me out of that. Now get to your point," Erika sighed, slumping onto a chair - her body still stiff from all the running around she'd been put through.

"I'm having a party tomorrow night. You should come by now that you're back."

"Why would I possibly want to go to one of your parties?"

"Free booze and good music."

Erika laughed. "Sold. Tomorrow night you said?"

"Mm-hmm. Got a pen handy?" After her noise of affirmation, Ryo gave her his address and Erika nodded with a sigh. 

There's a pause and before Erika can end the conversation, Ryo suddenly said, "He's gonna be there too, you know."

Erika froze. "He told you?"

Ryo chuckled. "He got drunk the day after it was let out that you had left for London. Pi was gone for work so I was his second choice."

"He shouldn't have said anything." Erika sighed loudly, her head pounding. Her heart too.

"Don't blame Jin. I kinda fed him the drinks when he wouldn't say why he was upset anyway."

Erika sucked in her breath. "You're not my friend. Why are you talking to me about this?"

"Because he's mine." A pause. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sawajiri."

Erika hung up. It'd been three months.

\--

"Don't start," Erika sighed when they stood outside Ryo's apartment in the hallway - Jin taking a drag from a cigarette, Erika leaning against the wall and just watching him. It'd been so long since she'd seen him that she'd forgotten just how _good_ he looked. Especially right now, with his hair slightly damp from his sweat, his sleeves pushed up to show off his arms. Erika wondered how that would feel around her again.

She shook her head.

"What are you thinking about?" Jin asked, seeing her through the corner of his eye. 

"Nothing really," Erika said, pulling her hair up into a ponytail - just for something for her hands to do.

Jin paused, putting out his cigarette. He turned to face her. "How was London?" He asked in English.

Erika shot him a smile before responding in English. "The weather was horrible."

He laughed, before pinning her to wall - his hands at her sides. This felt strangely familiar to Erika. "We're not really going to talk about London, are we?" Jin asked softly, his lips an inch from hers. Erika wanted to look at them, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Jin's.

"It'd probably be better than the conversation you _want_ to have," Erika pointed out. She licked her lips. Jin's eyes darted from them then back to her eyes.

"You're not exactly the easiest person to talk to." 

Erika snorted. "That's because you're always _talking_. For someone who gets through life rolling his hips, you don't do that nearly enough." Erika pulled Jin close by the back of his neck, her lips meeting his. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pressing against his skin and she drowned into the feeling that was _entirely_ Jin. 

She had missed this.

"Action instead of words, Sawajiri?" Jin managed when they separated. 

"Always." She pulled him in again.

\--

Erika stared at her phone as it vibrated again. _Akanishi_ , it read and she wondered if she should pick it up.

She did. 

"Akanishi. Bored again today?"

She could _hear_ the smile in his voice. "You know me so well, Sawajiri. Wanna come over?"

"Wow, right to the point." Erika shook her head with a grin.

"Why go about it so round-about when I could just as easily just be straight-up?"

Erika laughed as her eyes caught sight of the calendar. "Okay, I'm up for it."

"You are?" There was obvious surprise in his voice and just hearing it made Erika want to laugh again. "I mean, of course you are," Jin said, trying to recover. "Who'd want to resist me?"

Erika rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say." She hung up the phone after that, not even bothering to say good-bye. Her eye went back to the calendar and she shook her head with a smile, getting up from her chair and moving towards the door. It was definitely just the kind of thing to celebrate her birthday - she thought she was definitely starting this year out just right.

 

Omake:

They didn't choose their meeting place; it just _happened_ that way.

"Fancy meeting you here," Jin greeted when he caught her by the bar counter. He wrapped his arms around her middle, stepping in to mold into her back. 

Erika grinned, leaning back to rest her head against his shoulder. "Dance?"

Jin nodded. "Just as we like it." Erika laughed as he led her into the dance floor, hands entwined. He pulled her close when they found a spot, just moving to the beat as they always did. It wasn't much, nothing special - but entirely them.

"Not leaving in a huff tonight?" Jin murmured, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheekbone, dipping lower with each kiss.

"You're making it worth my while," Erika said simply. "Why would I leave so soon?"

"Princess sure is demanding." His hands were on her hips again, sturdy - just as she liked them.

"Always has, always will be." She yanked him by the collar, their lips meeting.

Jin pulled back, his forehead meeting hers. "I guess we'll just have to meet again to make sure that Princess is always satisfied too." 

Erika couldn't hide her smile. "I guess so."

She circled that club name on her list, crossing everything else out. It was the only one worth going to in her opinion.


End file.
